Pisistrate a la vie dure
by Nekomu
Summary: Petit OS fait pour un évent. Je devais écrire un sur Aiolos et Saga, amitié et rivalité anté-battaille-du-sanctuaire


**Ce petit texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un évent entre auteurs nommé "échangeons nos OTP" ce petit texte est pour Beuah ! Honnêtement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le faire, mais j'en suis plutôt satisfaite ^^**

 ** _Je me place dans un contexte un peu particulier._**

 **Normalement nous sommes dans legend of sanctuary, comme la seule idée qui m'était venue ne pouvait ce faire qu'avec la liberté que m'offrait le film ( qui n'a pas eu beaucoup de backgrounds, j'ai au moins trouver un avantage à ce défaut en fin de compte ) j'ai, en revanche, essayer de réintégrer des éléments de Saint Seiya original. Même si on m'avait dit que j'avais carte blanche, j'avais peur que cette chère Beuah soit déçue !**

 **En espérant que mon texte te plaise. J'ai essayé de sortir de ce que je fais d'habitude. À toi de me dire si j'ai réussi ou pas !**

* * *

Accoudé sur les marches d'un des colisés, en fin de matinée, tout allait parfaitement bien. C'était une journée qui démarrait normalement.  
L'entraînement touchait à sa fin, pendant que ceux qui étaient déjà passés quittaient peu à peu les lieux en quête d'un repas plus que mérité. Il ne bougeait pas. Pas lui. Aujourd'hui encore il attendait son arrivée. Espérant se mesurer à lui, enfin.  
Mais Aiolos était en retard. Il était pourtant onze heures passées, pour un entraînement collectif qui démarrait chaque jour aux premières lueurs du jour.  
Mais Saga était patient. Bien plus qu'il n'y paraît.

Il savait pertinemment qu'Aiolos allait comme toujours refuser catégoriquement. Mais jamais il n'avait perdu espoir. C'était un petit rituel pour lui que de l'attendre et lui poser la même question plusieurs fois par semaine.  
Il gardait l'espoir qu'un jour il dirait oui. Même si c'était devenu plus un point de rendez-vous avant le repas où Aiolos venait le chercher.

Regardant l'arène en jetant quelques regards furtifs sur l'entrée situer à sa droite, il attendait de voir pointer une touffe de cheveux blancs bouclés. Touffe de cheveux qui finit tout de même par arriver après plusieurs heures d'attentes, mais dans les temps par rapport à son heure moyenne d'arrivée.

\- Un peu plus et je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas ! Alors, prêt à ce que je te mette une dérouillée !?  
\- Désoler Saga, pas aujourd'hui. De toute façon, j'ai trop tardé aujourd'hui encore, on a plus vraiment le temps…

Saga ne répondit rien et se leva, se mettant en marche dans la foulée. C'était une excuse préfabriquée, mais pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Cela voulait dire qu'Aiolos n'était pas d'humeur, ou pas prêt. Il ne savait pas. Mais Aiolos n'avait jamais été vraiment d'humeur à se battre de toute façon.

Sans un mot ils partirent manger. Rien que tous les deux. Parfois Saga se plaignait qu'ils soient rejoints par d'autres, mais heureusement, cela n'arrivait que rarement. Ce sanctuaire suspendu au-dessus du vide donnait toujours un petit mal de ventre à Aiolos, de ce fait, leur lieu de pique-nique était assez éloigné.  
Saga admirait son aîné, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, lui prouver qu'il était plus fort que lui. Non pas par vantardise, bon, peut-être un peu, mais surtout parce qu'il était persuadé que c'était le seul moyen qu'Aiolos lui voue la même estime. Cette estime irrationnelle et inconditionnelle que lui, lui vouait depuis quelques années.

L'idée de se castagner avec le Sagittaire se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Et Aiolos le voyait bien, l'insistance de son comparse grandissait beaucoup ses derniers jours, il redoutait cela. Pas par peur d'être terrassé, mais par peur de ce que cela pouvait déclencher chez Saga en cas d'échec ou de victoire.

Aussi, c'est avec tact qu'il essaya d'annoncer la nouvelle à Saga.

\- Au fait. On est convoqué chez le pope ce soir.  
\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Aiolos le savait très bien, mais mentit, disant qu'il n'en savait rien. Les questions de succession, en plus d'être assez tabou, étaient délicates avec la plupart des chevaliers d'or. Notamment pour Saga, lui qui ne jurait que par la force, le pouvoir et la puissance. Comment réagirait-il dès qu'il serait question d'avoir un titre comme celui de grand Pope ?  
Mal, très mal, d'après Aiolos. Aussi, il préférait se taire.

Saga continuait de manger, intriguer, mais pas plus que ça. À la fin du repas, Aiolos devant partir s'entraîner comme il n'avait rien fait de la matinée prit la direction du Colisée. Regardant en bas en se frottant le ventre.

\- J'ai trop mangé, dis, tu me tues, tu enfiles ma peau, et tu y va à ma place?  
\- Moi te tuer? Jamais je n'oserais. En tout cas pas sans un combat singulier. D'ailleurs, en parlant combat singu~  
\- Okay ! Laisse tomber ! Le coupa Aiolos.  
\- Je vais y aller. Et n'oublis pas pour ce soir chez le Pope c'est important !

Saga lui fit un signe de main alors qu'il partait répétant qu'il irait et qu'il s'en souviendrait.

* * *

Le soir venu Saga attendait Aiolos devant le temple du Pope, tous les deux en avance pour une fois. La nuit était déjà tombée doucement et un petit vent frais ne se dégonfle pas à essayer de réduire la température ambiante. Le Gémeaux essaya de discuter avec son ami, mais le sujet choisi était la cause de la visite... Aiolos aurait aimé discuter, mais il ne dit rien sur ce sujet, ce qui vexa beaucoup Saga, qui voulait juste parler un peu et qui comprit que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

Saga partit s'asseoir un peu plus loin, voyant que le dialogue coinçait un peu ce soir. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ça et préféra garder ses distances pour ne pas saouler Aiolos d'un flot de paroles inutiles.

Le Sagittaire était embêté. Il avait beaucoup de connaissances et de collègue, mais qu'un seul véritable ami. Qu'il éconduisait régulièrement à cause de sa stupide idée de combat. Mais là il n'avait pas envie de le rembarrer de la sorte. De ce fait, il alla s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Aiolia progresse vite. Aujourd'hui il a réussi à créer un petit peu de foudre à l'entraînement.  
\- Ah oui..? Dis Saga, appuyant ses mains ensemble pour masquer son ennui.  
\- Hm ! … Ça te dirait de venir choisir son cadeau avec moi pour ses onze ans ?  
\- Son anniversaire n'est pas en août ?  
\- Si.  
\- On ne va pas s'y prendre deux mois à l'avance quand même?  
\- Non, mais avec tes horaires à toi je suis obligé de planifier.

Aiolos, fier de sa pique ne résiste pas à l'envie de sourire, quand a Saga il fit semblant de rire jaune à son pique se qui fit rire à nouveau Aiolos de plus belle.

Le cadet sortit sa montre de dessous son armure.

\- Le Pope est en retard.

Aiolos regarda son comparse sans dire un mot. Il savait bien ce que le Pope allait leur dire. Il savait que ça engendrerait chez Saga un comportement différent. Il savait que cela raviverait sa flamme d'envie de combattre. Il savait aussi que malgré leur amitié, la rivalité finirait bien par prendre le dessus. Et qu'après la nomination de l'un ou l'autre, rien ne serait plus comme avant.

La promesse du cadeau d'Aiolia, était, à petite échelle, une sorte de garantie. Quelque chose à faire entre amis pour plus tard. Entre ami… et non rivaux, ou bien simplement compagnon ou encore pope et chevalier… Juste ami.

Il soupirait, laissant son compagnon, toujours avec sa montre, interpréter ce soupir.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder…

Si seulement il savait, pensa Aiolos.  
C'est bien le problème. Aiolos voudrait amorcer un petit peu Saga, mais parler directement de succession en Pope en dirait trop long. Et Saga se douterait qu'il lui avait menti plus tôt, et avouer avoir menti à son meilleur ami était quelque chose de difficile. Il voulait ses intentions bonnes et casserais tout s'il lui avouait maintenant, provoquant l'effet inverse.

Aiolos se résout à lui annoncer plus tard. Même s'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Un garde sortit du palais pour leur annoncer que le Pope était prêt à les recevoir.  
Saga se leva d'un bond en tapant sur ses cuisses, content de pouvoir enfin y aller. Aiolos se leva à son tour et lui retint le poignet.

\- Saga ! Promets-moi qu'après, on continuera comme maintenant et que rien ne changera. Que tu continues à m'embêter avec tes histoires de duel et qu'on aille manger ensemble après, et tout le reste.  
\- Après ? Après quoi ? Puis j'espère bien que ça va changer et qu'on le fera se fichu duel !

Aiolos sourit. Puis lâcha Saga qui semblait prendre étonnement bien se relent de... ce qu'il prit pour de la nostalgie de la part du Sagittaire.

Une fois dans la salle du trône du pope, ils s'agenouillèrent tous les deux au sol en signe de respect écoutant le Pope parler. Comme Aiolos le savait déjà, cela n'était une surprise que pour Saga. Abordant le sujet des futures élections, le Pope les avait choisis tous deux pour être candidat.  
Et il se donnait un mois complet pour prendre sa décision. Comme le veut la tradition.

Ils sortirent tous les deux après une bonne demi-heure d'explications qui n'en finissait plus sur l'honneur que représentait la tâche d'être LE grand Pope.  
Sans un mot ils entreprirent de marcher jusqu'à chez eux. Presque tout le sanctuaire était à descendre pour Saga, tandis que seules quelques maisons étaient à traverser pour Aiolos.

Le poids du silence était lourd. Pesant, et de plus en plus oppressant. C'était peut-être pire que ce que le Sagittaire redoutait. Il aurait encore préféré qu'ils se disputent un coup. Au moins il aurait su ce qu'il pensait. Ne pas savoir est encore pire que d'apprendre la plus mauvaise vérité.

Malgré les longues allées suspendues au-dessus d'une ville, ils arrivèrent bien trop tôt à la maison du Sagittaire au goût de ce dernier. Saga se retourna et lui dit simplement de passer une bonne nuit. N'ayant pas vraiment osé dire quelque chose plus tôt. Notamment ses excuses pour lui avoir menti qu'il remit encore à plus tard. Aiolos prit la parole sur le sujet tant évité.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?  
\- Je veux que l'on reste ami, même si maintenant on est rivaux. C'est le plus important. Et que le meilleur gagne.  
\- Je pense aussi que c'est le plus important. Être Pope n'est qu'un titre.  
\- Oui.

Aiolos voyait bien que Saga lui disait ce qu'il voulait entendre, ces paroles manquaient de sincérité. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Saga était très affecté par cela. Et Aiolos ne voyait rien à faire pour empêcher ça. Saga aimait le pouvoir et la puissance. Il ne renoncerait jamais à ce pouvoir-ci juste pour une amitié, pas même la sienne.  
Et cela était très attristant à admettre. Aiolos baissa le regard, la mine triste malgré lui.

\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Mon armure est lourde et ça se rafraîchit.

Aiolos leva la tête et lui fit "oui" de la tête avant de poser sa main sur son épaule et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Rentre bien.  
\- D'a.. D'accord… Répondit Saga écarquillant ses yeux vairons.

Aiolos rentra chez lui, disparaissant derrière les colonnes de la grande salle de son temple. Espérant qu'en se rapprochant encore de Saga leur amitié sera le plus solide possible.

Saga quant à lui, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé et se contenta de repartir après avoir commencé à porter sa main à son visage. Mouvement qu'il arrêta rapidement, devant rester digne en toutes circonstances, ne pouvant montrer qu'il a été troublé par ce chaste baiser. Il rentra chez lui, perturbé. Se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Il en venu même à penser que peut être Aiolos l'avais fait exprès, pour l'amadouer pour derrière lui planté un couteau dans le dos et rafler le poste de Pope.  
Même si cela ne ressemblait nullement au Sagittaire, l'angoisse de Saga n'était pas rationnelle, pensant que soit c'était avec les meilleures intentions du monde et qu'Aiolos pourrait vouloir de lui encore plus qu'en simple ami, ou bien qu'il cachait bien son jeu et qu'il était fourbe au point de jouer de ces charmes contre lui.

Mais Saga ne pouvait pas le nier, la pensée du Sagittaire embrassant sa joue l'obsédait. Et de plus en plus à mesure qu'il rentrait chez lui. Une fois dans la salle de sa maison, il retira son armure qui revient la lourde plaque dorée qu'il s'empressa de ranger à sa place.

Une fois allongé, prêt à dormir, Saga s'autorisa à passer ses doigts sur sa joue. Regardant fixement son plafond, perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

Une semaine avait passé depuis le rendez-vous chez le Pope.  
Et comme tous les sujets tabou, il avait rapidement fait le tour du sanctuaire. Il restait encore deux bonnes semaines avant que le Pope ne puisse prendre sa décision. Mais déjà la rumeur naissait sur le prétendu gagnant. Et hélas, ce n'était pas de Saga dont le nom sortait le plus souvent de la bouche des soldats, apprentis et chevaliers de tout rang.

La rumeur, en plus de dire qu'Aiolos serait l'élu du Pope, disait clairement que Saga avait été choisi que parce qu'il fallait au moins une seconde-personne de sélectionnée avant de choisir lequel serait le prochain Pope.

Rumeur, de moins en moins discrète à l'encontre des deux chevaliers concernés. Même si Saga avait la ponctualité et le respect, Aiolos avait la sympathie de presque tout le monde au sanctuaire. Et cela constituait un pouvoir monumental au moment de prendre une décision importante. Il s'assurait l'obéissance à coup sûr.

Même si Saga n'était pas mauvais perdant. Enfin, pas en règle générale. Perdre avant d'avoir joué lui était insupportable et il lui était déjà arrivé de sortir de ses gonds en face de langue un peu trop pendue, et parfois même en présence d'Aiolos lui même.

Il s'en voulait systématiquement. Il voulait montrer à Aiolos depuis toujours qu'il était le plus fort dans tous les domaines possibles. Y compris le contrôle de sois et la gestion de sa colère. Aiolos s'en fichait pas mal, il était juste mal à l'aise et ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider Saga, qui jour après jour commençait à porter sa colère et sa frustration sur le visage.  
Il commençait même à se sentir fautif, bien qu'il savait que rien n'était sa faute. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer d'aller manger ensemble le midi. À la différence que Saga parlait moins. Beaucoup moins.

Allongé sur son lit, la seconde semaine. Aiolos se rendit compte que Saga avait manqué de trois jours de lui demander son combat. Cela allait faire un an qu'il avait lancé l'idée et plus de quatre mois qu'il insistait chaque jour sans relâche. Sans oublier une seule fois.  
Aiolos s'en voulut de ne pas avoir dit oui plus tôt. Si ça se trouve, Saga avait abandonné et c'était pour cela qu'il ne parlait plus et qu'il se murait peu à peu derrière ce silence.  
La quatrième semaine terminer la décision du Pope se faisait ce soir. Toute la journée se déroula sans une parole des deux chevaliers. Pas une. Jusqu'au soir venu, devant le temple du Pope, assis au même endroit qu'un mois auparavant.

Pour les rendez-vous chez le Pope, Aiolos était toujours en avance. Et c'est sans une parole qu'Aiolos prit la main de Saga dans la sienne, soucieux de ce qui allait se passer pour son ami.  
Les rumeurs dans la tête, il était difficile d'imaginer un autre scénario à l'intérieur du temple . En plus il était l'aîné et il avait toujours eu les faveurs du grand Pope.

\- Saga… Je te laisserais le poste sans hésiter une seconde si j'en avais le pouvoir…

Saga serra sa main.

\- La combinaison rouge te va mieux que la bleu sous ton armure.

C'était la seule chose que Saga trouvait à lui dire. Et Aiolos en fut quelque part rassuré. Cette fois-ci, c'est Saga qui ne voulait pas qu'on aborde le sujet de l'élection.

\- Pourquoi ne penserais-tu pas à te faire pousser un peu la barbe?  
\- Pour que je me retrouve avec un bouc, comme toi ?  
\- Il est très bien mon bouc !  
\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. C'est vrai qu'il te va bien. Moi ça ne pousse pas assez vite pour avoir quelque chose à tailler.

Aiolos lui sourit et le regarda en se penchant un peu.

\- Moi je suis jaloux de tes yeux. J'aurais bien aimé être hétérochromique. Je trouve ça fascinant.

Saga le regarda content.

\- Fascinant dis-tu ? Peut-être, mais tu n'imagines pas comme c'est embêtant quand je dois remplir des papiers officiels.

Penser aux papiers officiels n'était pas une très bonne idée, mais heureusement un autre garde vient les chercher pour leur dire d'entrer. Ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose car Saga commençait déjà à repartir sur son inquiétude initiale.  
Ils entrèrent ensemble et s'agenouillèrent, synchronisés. Le Grand Pope commença son long et interminable discours où même lui semblait s'ennuyer. Le stresse fit suer notre gémeaux et Aiolos commençait à avoir une boule au ventre. Il voulait regarder Saga, voir comment il allait sentant le chemin si attendu que commençait à prendre le Pope.  
La réponse fut relativement brève et le Pope ne passa pas par quatre chemins au moment de l'annoncer.

Dès qu'Aiolos entendit son nom, il posa son regard sur Saga bien que cela lui était fortement déconseillé. Il vit le gémeau, tête vers le bas comme lui, se pincer les lèvres en fermant les yeux, les poings serrés.  
Il ne pouvait à peine imaginer le centième du mal-être de Saga. La puissance, le pouvoir et la réussite étaient tout ce qui motivait chaque pas du gémeau. Et il avait perdu avant même que le Pope ne les désigne. Il voulait vraiment le faire. Bien qu'Aiolos en ignore la raison profonde, il savait à quel point cela était important pour lui.  
La triste réalité c'est que Saga, malgré tout cela, s'en voulait. De quoi ? On ne le saura jamais. Il avait toujours voulu prouver sa puissance au Sagittaire, son rival, ami et peut-être plus. Et jusque là, personne ne lui avait donné la moindre chance de le faire. Encore pire, on avait avorté chaque tentative pour lui. On ne lui a donné que l'espoir d'y arriver, pour mieux le briser plus tard.

Même Aiolos l'avait fait à répétition sans le vouloir. Avec des intentions nobles, mais qui finirent par être dévastatrices. Et plutôt que de penser à son nouveau poste en vigueur dans les deux prochaines semaines, Aiolos n'avait de cesse de penser à une solution pour réconforter Saga après tout cela.

Les idées lui manquaient, et c'est en sortant du palais du Pope aux côtés de Saga, blanc comme un linge, mais très digne, le dos droit qu'il lui proposa enfin.

\- C'était long, j'ai bien envie de me défouler un peu après ce discours barbant, ça te tente un petit duel ?

Il vit les yeux perdus dans le vide de Saga se poser sur lui et s'illuminer un petit instant.

\- Tu me fais marcher?  
\- Non, je suis très sérieux. Je pense que c'est le moment idéal. Il fait nuit, mais encore bon. On a nos armures sur nous. Puis quand j'aurais pris mes fonctions ont ne pourras peut être plus. Et depuis le temps que tu me le demandes, il serait peut-être temps qu'on s'y mette.

Saga lui sourit, comme ravivé.

Il partit en premier, se retournant sur Aiolos qui lui emboîta rapidement le pas.  
Ils sautèrent dans le coliséum le plus proche, descendant jusque dans l'arène, croisant le chevalier du taureau qui les salua avant de repartir. Sautant en direction de la maison de la balance pour ensuite continuer de descendre les temples.

Aiolos sourit à Saga et se tourna vers lui pour discuter de leur combat à venir.

\- Pas de cosmos, je n'ai pas mille jours devant moi et nous n'avons pas d'arbitre pour nous dire quand arrêter.  
\- Bien…

Cela embêtait Saga, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait son combat. Et par Athéna, oui, il en rêvait depuis bien trop longtemps. Tous les coups étaient permis, du moment qu'ils n'étaient pas mortels ou n'utilisant pas de cosmos, ce qui en écartait déjà beaucoup.

Face à face, s'étant écartés peu avant. Ils se jaugèrent longuement. Guettant le moindre signe montrant une offensive.  
Saga était stressé, plus encore qu'Aiolos qui ne savait pas s'il devait le laisser gagner ou pas. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment et n'y était aux finales plus du tout préparer. En plus du reste de sa journée, le gémeau était quelque peu ailleurs.  
Et c'est bien de prendre conscience de tous ces éléments qui étaient le plus stressants pour lui.

Aiolos se décida à attaquer le premier, voyant que Saga n'osait bouger. L'armure recouvrant son visage aussitôt, prenant des couleurs bien plus lumineuses qu'on voyait beaucoup mieux dans l'obscurité.  
Saga percevant cette première offensive recula. Activant lui aussi son armure bien qu'il n'ait pas le droit au cosmos. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'empêcher de puiser dedans aussi il avait l'angoisse de se tromper et de le faire quand même.

Le premier coup fut évité, le second aussi, mais la contre-attaque fut parée.

Plusieurs échanges eurent lieu. Rares étaient ceux qui réussissent. Saga parvint tout de même à asséner quelques coups à Aiolos. Même si la plupart du temps le Sagittaire lui empoignait le bras et le faisait tomber bêtement avec une prise.  
Il était pourtant facile à Saga de contrer ça en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour normal. Et chaque retomber sur le sol dur comptait pour lui comme un échec cuisant et une perte de confiance en soi.

Saga, pestant contre lui même dans son casque, commençait à laisser la colère l'envahir. Peu à peu. Mais suffisamment pour lancer des offensives moins réfléchies, et encore plus facilement évitables, entrant alors dans un cercle vicieux.

Il y eut, comme souvent, ladite goutte d'eau qui fait déborder les vases. Vase qui n'était autre que la retenue du cosmos de Saga.

Il se s'élança, dans ce qui fut la dernière offensive du gémeau pour la soirée. Sautant en l'air et déclenchant son Explosion galactique.  
Aiolos n'avait pas prévu cela, il avait dit " pas de cosmos" et Saga venait d'enfreindre sa règle. La plus importante. Saga venait d'essayer de le tuer.  
Aiolos sortit son arc le plus rapidement possible puis intensifie son cosmos pour tirer la flèche la plus puissante possible dans l'attaque arrivant sur lui.  
L'attaque de Saga était celle qu'il avait de plus puissante, il fallait au moins une puissance égale pour espérer la contrer.

Heureusement l'attaque fut dissipée, la flèche d'or avec. Puis Aiolos, sans plus aucun scrupule utilisa son cosmos pour rejoindre Saga au plus vite et lui dire de stopper le combat.  
Il vola plus haut et se relaissa tomber sur le gémeau qui sous le poids et la force ne put rester dans les airs.

Menaçant Saga avec une flèche bandée sur son arc, le pied sur son torse, il retira son casque.

\- On arrête là.

Il le regardait, conscient d'avoir fait une bêtise, mais surtout désemparer. Dès qu'Aiolos avait sorti son cosmos, il était devenu plus puissant que lui. Et il n'avait rien eu le temps de faire. C'est à peine s'il avait compris ce qui s'était passé.

Le Sagittaire rangea son arc et sa flèche, puis laissa Saga tranquillement reprendre ses esprits. Saga resta assis, retirant son casque et regardant ses pieds… Qu'avait-il fait ? Aiolos lui en voulait surement. Et il devait le prendre pour bien plus faible que lui. À vouloir prouver sa supériorité, il n'avait démontré que le contraire.

C'était le second gros échec de la journée.

Il baissa la tête et regarda en bas, honteux même s'il n'avait rien dont il pouvait avoir honte. Il était devenu chevalier. Chevalier d'or même.  
Mais pour lui ce n'était pas suffisant.

Pour lui ? Pour Aiolos ? Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il voulait devenir plus puissant. Le concept était devenu trop abstrait.

Aiolos arriva avec une bouteille d'eau et s'accroupit à côté de Saga.

\- Gros effort, grosse soif.  
\- Tu m'en veux ?  
\- Pour le cosmos? Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas.

Aiolos le regarda, embêter.

\- Et toi, tu t'en veux ?

Le gémeau hocha la tête sans le regarder.

\- Pour le cosmos?

Saga haussa les épaules. Oui un peu pour le cosmos, mais aussi pour avoir fini comme ça. Il avait perdu. Ça. C'était un échec.  
Il était bien assez mature pour le reconnaître, même en étant très mauvais perdant.  
Aiolos s'assit à coter de lui et retira son armure, qui forma une plaque qu'il posa à côté d'eux.

\- On refera un combat. Un vrai cette fois. Tu utiliseras tout le cosmos que tu voudras. Et tu choisiras quand.  
\- Je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire. Je me suis assez ridiculisé comme ça.  
\- Pas du tout. J'ai décidé de t'arrêter car ça partait trop loin.

Saga ne lui dit pas qu'il était vraiment à fond, il avait complètement oublié la restriction imposée. Il se serait fait avoir de la même façon en combat réel.

\- Aller debout. Retire-moi tout ce métal, c'est lourd, tu me donnes mal au dos. Rentrons, il commence à faire frais.

Saga se releva, retirant son armure et l'envoyant dans son temple sous forme de plaque dorée. Aiolos fit de même avant de sauter au même endroit qu'Aldébaran un peu plus tôt.  
Il décida de raccompagner Saga chez lui. Même s'il se doutait bien que le gémeau aurait voulu être seul, cependant il n'était pas tranquille en l'imaginant rentré chez lui avec sa mine affreuse.

Sur le retour au temple du gémeau, Aiolos n'osait pas trop parler. Il sentait bien que ce n'était pas la grande forme, aussi il passa son bras autour des épaules de Saga, qui tangua un peu, mais se laissa faire. Il n'était pas du genre câlin Saga, mais c'était le seul remède qu'Aiolos avait trouvé et qui semblait l'apaiser un peu, tout en restant silencieux.

Saga avait l'impression de revivre le même retour à la maison qu'il y a un mois, mais en dix fois plus oppressant. Aussi, quand ils arrivèrent devant son temple et qu'Aiolos s'arrêta pour lui dire au revoir et repartir. Saga ne trouva rien de mieux que de déposer un baiser sur le visage d'Aiolos.

Ni sur la joue ni sur les lèvres. À la frontière même des deux. Guettant le moindre signe d'accord pour plus de l'homme en face de lui.

Saga ne pensait même plus à ce qui pouvait résulter d'un tel acte. Il se souvint juste que le baiser sur sa joue la dernière fois l'avait apaisé au-delà de ses espérances.  
Pour une journée comme celle qu'il venait de vivre, il lui fallait au moins ça, si ce n'est plus pour avoir un sentiment de complémentarité.

Aiolos, ne comprenant plus rien n'osait bouger, et regardait le gémeau stupéfait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé Saga capable de faire ça si soudainement. Il ne prit pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir et souriait bêtement. Si cela pouvait faire plaisir à son ami, que ça pouvait l'aider. Il pouvait bien faire ça pour lui.  
Le sourire communicatif du Sagittaire étant toujours aussi efficace, il réussit à tirer un petit rictus à son ami, rictus se terminant par une petite fossette.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le gémeau pour embrasser avec empressement le pauvre Aiolos qui ne s'y attendait toujours pas. Le baiser dura une petite minute, avant que Saga, enivrer, commence à s'aventurer plus bas dans le cou de son ami, ouvrant ainsi son col roulé sous la protestation naissante d'Aiolos.

N'écoutant plus rien le gémeau continua, alors que le Sagittaire commençait à pousser Saga doucement, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Puis quand il n'eut plus vraiment le choix, il élança sa main en direction du visage de son ami qui ne l'écoutait plus.

Le bruit strident qui s'échappa de la friction entre la joue de Saga et la main d'Aiolos laissa place à un long silence.  
L'un se tenant la main, l'autre la joue, se regardant mutuellement.

Aiolos avança et tendit une main près du gémeau.

\- Je suis désolé Saga, je n'aurais pas dû te frapper, mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'autre chevalier d'or repoussa sa main. Il baissa la tête vers le sol, cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux.

\- Pars…  
\- Mais Saga~  
\- Pars !

Le gémeau se retourna brusquement, regardant son ancien ami avec dureté et froideur. Des larmes coulaient sur sa joue, ne s'échappant que de son oeil bleu. Le regard de l'autre oeil glaça le sang du Sagittaire comme aucun chevalier des glaces n'aurait été capable de le faire.

Aiolos comprit qu'il devait partir, peu importe ce qu'il estimait être bon ou non.

\- Bien, comme tu voudras…

Il rentra chez lui, laissant son ami seul chez lui. Il s'en voulait, mais il avait déjà essayé tant de fois de lui faire plaisir… Chaque tentative toujours conclut par un échec qui ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.  
À court d'idée et pas loin d'êtres à bout de nerfs, il repensa à la réunion avec le pope. Pendant les deux prochaines semaines, il allait devoir passer tous ses après-midis à se préparer pour sa nouvelle tâche. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'y penser à cause de Saga. Il se coucha comme il put, presque attristé d'avoir dû repousser son ami de la sorte. Il l'avait frappé de lui-même, hors d'un contexte de combat. Demain, il irait voir son ami. Lui présenter ses excuses et lui demander comme il pourrait l'aider.

* * *

Le réveil fut dur pour le Sagittaire. Il avait mal dormi. Il se prépara rapidement à sortir, bien matinal pour une fois. Il partit en direction du colisé où l'attendait Saga habituellement. Et malgré qu'il soit retenu par quelques chevaliers qui le félicitaient pour sa future prise de pouvoir. Il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, mais n'y trouva personne. Il décida de s'asseoir un instant, pour attendre un peu. Mais très impatient, il ne tenait plus et retourna chez son ami pour le trouver.

Une fois arrivé, il entra et trouva Saga studieusement installé à la table de sa cuisine avec un café, comme si rien ne s'était passé hier.  
Habitué à fréquenter les lieux, il salua son ami qui lui répondit froidement avec un simple bonjour. Le Sagittaire s'assit en face de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui Saga.  
\- Non. En effet.  
\- Tu n'as pas envie de parler ?  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- C'est dommage… Il faut qu'on parle…

Saga soupira, ferma son livre d'un coup sec puis retira ses lunettes.

\- Ah oui ? Et de quoi ?

Il parlait sèchement avec des phrases fermées même pour poser ses questions.

\- De pas mal de choses… Mais surtout d'hier.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Eh bien… Pourquoi tenais-tu autant à faire ce combat ? L'issue t'a affectée je l'ai bien vu, mais pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ?  
\- Simplement car tu as toujours représenté l'idéale à atteindre, s'il te dépassait il aurait eu la conviction d'avoir réussit.  
\- Il ?  
\- Je veux dire moi.

Aiolos dévisagea un peu son ami. Il l'avait déjà vu comme ça, aussi étrange et sec, mais jamais quand ils discutaient ensemble.

\- Et c'est tout?  
\- Que veux-tu de plus ?  
\- Qu'on revienne sur l'incident d'hier. Je suis désolé pour la gifle que je t'ai mise…  
\- Si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, tu peux t'en aller.

Aiolos s'énerva et tapa un peu sur la table.

\- Bon sang Saga ! Arrête de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Cesse de rester digne, pas avec moi !

Le chevalier du troisième temple s'étonne un instant.

\- Et bien quoi ? Tu veux que je reparle de la manière dont je me suis rendue ridicule? Tu ne veux pas laisser un homme méditer sur son erreur ?  
\- Arrête… Ce n'est pas ridicule Saga enfin…  
\- Je méritais cette baffe, comme je méritais ma défaite et comme je méritais de ne pas avoir été choisi comme prochain Pope. En fait... Tout est lié. D'aucuns diraient que c'est parce que je n'ai pas la puissance que tu m'as jetée.  
\- Non ! Je ne t'ai pas "jeté" je~  
\- Appelle ça comme tu veux. Je passe à autre chose Aiolos, ne t'en fais pas.

Aiolos se leva, irriter, mais restant doux comme à son habitude.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire pour que tu penses qu'il faille que tu sois plus puissant que moi pour avoir mon estime, mon respect, ou mon amour. Sache que tu as déjà les trois, et je n'ai nullement besoin que l'un de nous deux soit forcément meilleur que l'autre pour me sentir bien. Si nous pouvions être Pope tous les deux, ou te laisser ma place, je le ferais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui le regardait avec étonnement, ayant complètement changé d'attitude en un instant. Aiolos partit, pensif.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Aiolos enchaînait les allées et retours au temple du Pope. Se préparant à devenir le prochain chef suprême du sanctuaire et devant veiller sur Athéna. Un entrainement intensif à la fonction de Pope qui ne s'avéra pas si simple. Entre les dossiers administratifs, les chevaliers à gérer, l'entretien des lieux, Athéna, etc.. etc.  
Ce fut un soir comme les autres qu'Aiolos oublia de récupérer les papiers qu'il devait faire chez lui pour gagner du temps. Il n'avait pas revu Saga autrement qu'à l'arène, ce dernier ayant savamment évité tout contact visuel direct avec le Sagittaire.

Il arriva dans la salle du trône, ne devant faire que passer en présenter ses respects au grand Pope. Il fut étonné de n'y trouver personne. Plutôt inhabituel que le pope quitte son trône doré, il fut inquiet et il se demanda s'il ne devait pas prévenir les gardes à l'entrée du palais, puis il se souvint de l'heure tardive à laquelle il arrivait.

Il devait simplement être de ses appartements, pour dormir, pensa-t-il…

Il partit chercher ses papiers, puis repassa dans la salle où trônait le siège vide. Soucieux par nature, Aiolos prit la décision d'aller voir si tout allait bien. Il poussa la porte des appartements du grand Pope, doucement, il y était déjà venu quelques fois depuis qu'il apprenait tout ce qu'un pope devait savoir. Il toqua à la porte après être entré dans la première salle et demanda pour se rassurer.

\- Grand Pope ? Vous êtes là, tout va bien ?

Une voix grave lui répondit, sans hésitation aucune.

\- Oui, tout va bien.

Aiolos sourit, s'excusa, puis commença à partir, apaiser que tout aille bien. C'est alors qu'une voix plus douce, mais plus précipiter ajouta.

\- Attends, Aiolos, c'est toi ?  
\- Oui, encore toutes mes excuses pour… vous avoir dérangé.  
\- Si c'est toi alors c'est bon.

Répondit la voix en question. Aiolos attendit immobile alors qu'il entendait des choses bouger en direction de la chambre. La voix lui était familière, ce n'était pas celle du Pope. Mais il n'arrivait pas à pose un nom sur cette voix qu'il connaissait bien.  
Saga finit par pousser un rideau de perles et sortit de la chambre, ses vêtements et son armure maculer de sang. Le Sagittaire sentit un frisson parcourir son corps, le figeant.

\- Saga! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé !?  
\- Moi ? Rien, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Ri.. Rien ?!

Aiolos avait la voix qui paraissait cassée tant la stupéfaction était grande. Saga arriva près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, plus souriant que jamais.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! J'ai plein de choses à te raconter ! Tu n'imagines même pas !

Aiolos ne bougeait plus, regardant simplement Saga commencer son petit discours se sentant soudainement très sale, ses vêtements couverts du sang frais que Saga avait sur lui. Il avait l'impression qu'un chien errant lui avait bavé dessus tellement il eut une envie de rejet.

\- Saga… c'est quoi ce sang ? Où est le Pope ? Pourquoi es-tu si excité tout d'un coup ?

Saga lui sourit et tapa sur son épaule.

\- Patience, mon petit Aiolos, je vais tout t'expliquer ! Je suis si heureux d'avoir trouvé la solution, tu n'imagines pas !  
\- La solution… à quoi ?  
\- Et bien, à notre problème !

Aiolos le regarda sans comprendre, très confus, puis le gémeau rajouta.

\- Notre problème ?  
\- Mais déjà il faut que je te montre un truc !

Il sauta par dessus la petite table, manifestement très énergique en cette soirée et disparu dans la chambre du Pope, tachant un peu plus le rideau de perle menant à la chambre. Aiolos était tétanisé, n'osant plus bouger d'un poil. L'homme aux cheveux longs sortit peu après, tenant une plaque dorer dans les mains puis s'approcha pour la lui donner.

\- Tiens! Donne ça à ton petit frère, pour son anniversaire.  
\- C'est l'armure d'or du Lion…  
\- Oui. L'essentiel c'est de lui faire plaisir, non? C'est pour cela qu'il s'entraîne depuis quelques années déjà. Tu voulais bien que je t'aide à trouver après tout.

Il baissa les yeux sur la plaque, des taches de sang en forme des mains de Saga s'y trouvaient. Aiolos mit ses doigts sur les traces et se tacha également, caressant l'armure. Ce cadeau ferait plaisir à son frère, c'est vrai, mais il ne pouvait pas la lui donner sans l'accord du chef suprême du sanctuaire et après un combat contre tous les autres prétendants.

\- Saga, c'est quoi ce sang à la fin? Et, non, seul le pope peut décider si tel ou tel chevalier mérite l'armure…  
\- Et alors ?! Tu seras bientôt le pope après tout. Tu pourras bien changer certaines règles et donner cette armure à ton frère, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Aiolos regarda l'armure, ne sachant plus vraiment où il en était. S'il devait donner l'armure à son frère tellement son état de choc était grandissant.

\- Saga… Tu es bizarre…  
\- Je vais avoir besoin que tu m'aides, tu veux bien ?  
\- T'aider à quoi ?

Le gémeau partit dans la chambre du Pope, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, un meuble déplacer grinça sur le solde pierre et du sang coula sous les perles du rideau, descendant les quelques marches qui menaient à la pièce.  
Aiolos se défigea d'un coup et courut voir ce qui se passait, commençant à comprendre. Arrivant devant l'encadrement de la porte, il vit au travers du rideau Saga, le corps du Pope dans les bras qui avançait vers lui en le tirant au sol.

\- Par Athéna… Saga… mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait…

Le présumé meurtrier vint donner le corps du Pope à son ami. Saga venait de tuer le grand Pope. De sang-froid. Et cela ne semblait aucunement le perturber.

\- Met le au centre du salon, je dois faire disparaître le corps, ya pas la place ici. Faudrait réaménager un peu quand tu t'y installeras d'ailleurs.

Aiolos se retrouva, le corps du pope contre lui, le tenant avec seulement ses deux bras par-dessous les épaules. Plus aucune pensée n'arrivait à traverser son esprit et c'est tout juste s'il ne s'effondra pas sous le poids du pope, qui ensanglanta dans la mort tous les vêtements d'Aiolos.  
Le Sagittaire devint blanc, et se décomposa en un instant. Saga, embêter, repris le corps et le jeta dans le salon ou il le fit disparaître avec une autre dimension. Puis, sans aucun problème, Saga partit chercher de quoi nettoyer le sang au sol en sifflotant un air enjoué. Comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie et que c'était une routine.

Aiolos, au bord de l'AVC, resta immobile, mais terriblement lucide.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Athéna?!  
\- Athéna? Rien. Enfin pour l'instant, c'est là que je voulais en venir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration en épongeant le sol petit à petit, vidant son éponge souillée dans de l'eau claire. Qui se teinta de rouge au fur et à mesure.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à notre discussion de l'autre jour. Et j'ai bien compris que pour toi, le plus important, c'était qu'on soit à égalité. Alors que moi, je veux être le plus fort, mais aussi, je veux être avec toi. Alors j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et étudié. J'ai trouvé le moyen le plus efficace de joindre les deux. Tu seras à la tête du sanctuaire, en tant que Pope. Et quoi qu'il arrive, cela te donnait un coup d'avance. Alors j'ai décidé que j'allais récupérer le cosmos d'Athéna.  
\- Le cosmos d'Athéna?  
\- Pourquoi répètes-tu ça avec un air ahuri ? Tu m'as bien entendu pourtant. Ça risque surement de la tuer, et c'est pour ça que le grand Pope m'en aurait empêché. C'est embêtant, mais on ne peut vraiment pas faire autrement. Crois-moi. J'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens. De ce fait, je me suis retrouvé contraint de tuer le Pope en premier, c'est simple.

C'était d'une simplicité sans nom. Une idée simple naissant d'un esprit bien plus que compliqué. Mais pour n'importe quel être humain doué de sentiment, il était impossible d'arriver à cette solution, et surtout de la considérer comme étant une solution en soi. Comment Saga en était-il arrivé là, Aiolos l'ignorait… Il se doutait bien que tous les événements récents y étaient pour quelque chose, mais… De là à faire ce qu'il avait fait… il y avait une grosse marge qu'est la morale. Et là, Saga n'en avait plus aucune. En épongeant le sang du Pope comme si de rien n'était en sifflotant.  
Saga le regarda, avec un petit sourire franc.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour le sanctuaire, on a un nouveau pope dans pas longtemps.

Dit-il en montrant son poing à son ami pour qu'il tape dedans comme s'ils étaient des adolescents qui venait d'obtenir une permission de leurs mères pour aller dormir l'un chez l'autre.

\- Aiolos ?  
\- Je suis désolé Saga… Mais là je ne peux pas…  
\- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Être Pope? Si tu veux je prends ta place et toi la mienne. Ce ne me dérange pas.  
\- Je ne parle pas de ça… Mais… Je vais devoir t'en empêcher.  
\- De quoi parles-tu? J'ai fait ça pour nous Aiolos. Puis des mecs on en a tué des dizaines, ce n'est pas le Pope ou un bébé qui vont nous faire peur. On n'est plus à deux près.  
\- Je suis désolé Saga. Mais… Je crois que tu as perdu de vu notre objectif premier. Protéger Athéna.  
\- Ça n'a jamais été mon objectif. Je voulais juste être plus puissant que tout le monde. Toi y compris. Mais, maintenant, toi ce n'est pas grave, je te tolère. Même plus que ça Aiolos. C'est plus qu'une simple tolérance, je...

Le concerné ferma les yeux et couru vers les gardes sous le regard perdu de Saga qui s'apprêtait à lui faire une déclaration de grande envergure. Aiolos partit. Pour prévenir les gardes et que Saga, le meurtrier du Pope soit arrêter. Mais également pour ne pas entendre Saga lui dire qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il avait tué au nom de cet amour malsain qu'il avait pour lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être qu'Aiolos aurait apprécié d'entendre cette nouvelle, mais pas aujourd'hui. Et pas après avoir fait "ça". Il fonça à l'extérieur du palais et cria aux gardes présents à l'entrée.

\- Le Pope a été tué ! Dépêchez-vous d'arrêter le coupable ! Temps qu'il est encore là !

Il ne se rendit pas compte de sa tenue ou des propos qu'il tenait à des gens qui n'avais pas la moindre idée que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Aiolos se trouvait avec le Pope.

Aiolos comprit trop tard sa bêtise, sous les yeux des gardes, il était couvert de sang. Et Saga n'était surement pas passé par la grande porte en venant. Il était donc le seul qui aurait pu tuer le Pope d'après ces gardes. Il se justifia comme il le pouvait.

\- Nan.. Pas moi enfin, à l'intérieur, allez-y vite avant qu'il ne s'échappe je vais chercher mon armure pour me battre à vos côtés. Lancez l'alerte !

Aucun garde ne semblait convaincu, il se montrait plutôt offensif, et l'un d'eux lâcha un " Traître ! C'est un traître !"  
Le mot une fois clairement dit, et compris, les gardes se ruèrent sur lui, prêts à le faire prisonnier. Pensant à tort qu'il était le coupable. Croyant que le Pope avait été tué, mais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Aiolos appela son armure dans la hâte et retourna dans le palais, chercher Athéna. Son armure le recouvrant pendant sa course jusqu'au berceau. Il vit Saga en train d'enfiler la toge de grand pope en passant, mais il jugea qu'il était plus urgent de mettre d'abord Athéna en sécurité. Après il s'occuperait du traître. Il attrapa le bébé doucement endormi et le posa dans le landau doré. Le refermant avec précaution, regardant une dernière fois l'enfant. Il partit le plus vite possible, croisant Saga déguiser en Pope sur sa route, lui ordonnant de rester tout en ajustant son casque et courant vers lui. Entendant les gardes arriver Saga n'eut pas d'autre choix que de laisser Aiolos partir et de le faire passer pour le traître. Envoyant son armure vide à sa poursuite, créant l'illusion de lui même à l'intérieur.  
Il savait que son armure seule ne pourrait le stopper. Et si Aiolos ne voulait pas rester avec lui, il n'avait d'autre choix que de le tuer. Pour cela, il savait très bien quel chevalier serait le plus efficace. Et par chance, il était aussi celui qui ne poserait pas de question et suivrait imbécilement ses ordres tout en étant ravi de le faire. Il n'eut besoin que de lancer l'alerte au sanctuaire, et d'envoyer un message télépathique au chevalier du capricorne pour que celui-ci prenne Aiolos en chasse avec l'armure des Gémeaux vide, mais animé par le cosmos de Saga.

Ouvrant un portail grâce aux pouvoirs donner par les artéfacts de Pope, il avait suffisamment étudié cela pour savoir comme ça pouvait fonctionner, il fut rejoint très rapidement par le chevalier de la vierge, lui servant de garde personnel momentanément. La vierge lui servant d'alibi, il avait vu que le pope était bien vivant. Et seuls lui et Aiolos étaient censés savoir se servir du portail. Saga n'avait les connaissances requises pour et Shaka pu constater que l'armure du gémeau était bel et bien partit chasser du Sagittaire.  
Il gardait le contact avec son armure à distance sans aucun problème grâce à l'équipement de Pope. Et quand la bataille aérienne fut terminée, Aiolos vaincu et son cosmos éteint. Il se fit passer pour mort et il envoya quelqu'un chercher les armures des deux chevaliers décédés. Prétendument lui, et son ancien ami Aiolos.

Ils retrouvent facilement l'armure du gémeau, posé miraculeusement en évidence en plaine. Mais l'armure du Sagittaire, elle, ne fut jamais retrouvée.

Et c'est alors que le règne de Saga commença. Parlant d'une voix grave, un masque sur le visage chaque jour que les dieux faisaient. Imitant l'ancien grand Pope à la perfection. Personne ne se doutait de la supercherie. Et jamais plus il ne fut question d'élection de Pope. Saga conserverait son pouvoir toute sa vie. Il avait donné trop cher pour l'obtenir alors il n'en céderait pas un bout, pas une miette. Rien. C'était son pouvoir à lui. Il avait tant souffert pour cela.

Son amour pour Aiolos à jamais contrarié. Désirant le posséder alors qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire. Il conserva sa folie au fond de lui. La refoulant perpétuellement tout en la gardant précieusement.

Un jour il apprit que cette Athéna avait survécu. Mettant en péril son pouvoir par le simple fait d'exister, et de révéler au monde sa trahison, mais plus encore… Saga lui en voulait personnellement pour une autre chose. C'était de sa faute à elle si Aiolos était décédé.

Il l'avait choisie elle. Et pas lui.  
Il avait préféré se dresser contre Saga pour sauver cette Athéna qu'il aimait tant. Il la jalousait terriblement. La jalousait à un point que même sa mort ne pourrait apaiser sa colère. Elle était la dernière personne à l'avoir vu vivant. Et elle était responsable de la mort de son amour.  
Rejetant la faute sur elle, car il est plus facile de trouver un coupable que de se meurtrir en reconnaissant ses fautes. Saga les avait reconnues... Mais seulement une partie de lui l'avait fait, le reste de son être en voulait tellement à Athéna... Cette Saori... Cette pimbêche qui avait les joues bouffit autrefois.

Il envoya alors ce qui lui rappelait le plus Aiolos, sans vraiment y réfléchir, son jeune frère du lion. Qui devait tuer Athéna et ramener l'armure de son défunt aîné. Protégeant le fait que la jeune fille soit effectivement la vraie Athéna par son trépas anticipé.

Aiolia, le petit frère avait hérité de certains gènes. La couleur de ses cheveux, sa gentillesse, son calme, mais aussi… son amour pour cette fichue déesse.  
Une partie de Saga voulait qu'elle meure, absolument, mais l'autre partie ne souhaitait véritablement qu'une seule chose, l'armure du Sagittaire.  
Et cette partie de la mission, Aiolia l'avait menée à bien.  
Même s'il du utiliser une technique d'illusion sur le jeune frère, dissident précoce. Saga s'en fichait, bien qu'il ait cru un instant ne pas y arriver. Il ne supporterait pas de voir ce qu'il restait du sang d'Aiolos lui tourner le dos également.

Le soir venu, une fois seul avec la plaque dorée dans sa chambre, Saga la nettoya avec délicatesse et précaution.

\- Bonsoir mon ami. Il y a longtemps que je voulais te parler.

Saga posa la plaque simplement par terre, appuyer contre le mur et s'assit devant en tailleur avec son repas sur le côté. Reprenant sa voix douce qu'il n'avait pas utilisée depuis longtemps, il se mit à parler avec Aiolos, seul.

\- Cela fait un moment que je te cherchais. J'ai enfin réussi à te mettre la main dessus... Les choses vont bien depuis que tu es parti. Je suis devenu Pope comme tu peux le constater, tu m'avais dit que tu me laisserais ta place si tu le pouvais. Et tu l'as fait, sans le faire exprès d'ailleurs… Ton petit frère a obtenu son armure. Je voulais lui donner un coup de pouce du destin, mais il n'a pas eu besoin de moi en fin de compte, il s'en est très bien sorti tout seul ton frangin. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'être parti. Il t'aime encore beaucoup même si tout le monde ici te considère comme un traître… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas que cela finisse de cette manière...

Saga s'essuya quelques larmes qui commencèrent à couler.

\- Tu sais Aiolos… Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, si j'avais le choix entre te revoir et ce titre de Pope… Je préfèrerais te revoir… Sans hésiter… Tu me manques… Tu me manques tellement. Tu n'imagines pas comme je me sens seul depuis que tu n'es plus là… Même si cela fait des années… Je rêve encore de toi… Que je t'attends dans cette arène et que tu vas arriver… Et dès fois, tu arrives bel et bien… Mais à mon réveil tu n'y es pas. Tu n'y es jamais. Et je suis seul dans ce lit immense. Je suis si seul… Et depuis si longtemps… Ça me serre la poitrine… Ça fait mal… Vraiment… Je regrette tellement tout ce qui s'est passé. Je regrette ! Je suis si désolé ! Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu voulais… Je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir ce que je veux moi même… Je sais que même avec le cosmos d'Athéna, je ne pourrais pas te ramener. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait mal de l'admettre. Mais… Je vais faire en sorte que tu survives, dans ma mémoire. Pour toujours. Ton cosmos me manque lui aussi. J'en avais gardé quelques traces après notre affrontement… Mais elles sont parties si vite… À peine un an après que tu sois partit, elles avaient disparu. Ton cosmos était si doux... aussi doux que toi. Je te retrouve un peu dans ton frère… mais je ne peux pas vraiment le lui dire… Il a déjà des doutes sur moi, le "Pope"…

Il marqua une pause et se décida à avouer.

\- Mon ami. Je vais tenter de tuer Athéna, comme je l'avais prévu il y a si longtemps. Ils vont venir attaquer le sanctuaire, elle est les bronzes qui la protègent, et tout le monde, tous ceux qui t'ont traité de traître mourront. Ces salauds qui t'ont forcé à partir. Même si je les insulte de salaud, c'est bien moi qui mérite la couronne sur ce plan-là. Et si je tue Athéna en récupérant tous ces pouvoirs, c'est l'autre moi qui sera content. Avec le cosmos presque infini d'Athéna, lui pourra régner, et moi, je me plongerais dans une illusion dont je serais le maître... Où toi… et moi... on ira encore manger ensemble le midi, après que je t'ai attendu des heures dans cette arène. Comme autrefois. Rien que tous les deux, pour toujours.

Saga essuya ses dernières larmes et s'assit à côté de l'armure du Sagittaire, retirant ses derniers atouts de Pope pour manger en l'illustre compagnie de son meilleur ami.

FIN

* * *

 **Voilàà ! C'est mon premier BadEnd ! Soyez indulgent ' !**

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à y faire, mais j'en suis satisfaite, je pense qu'il me faudra quelques textes dans ce genre avant de pouvoir faire quelque chose de vraiment bien. J'espère que mon texte t'a plus Beuah, et aux autres lecteurs/lectrices aussi !**

 **J'ai trouvé ça amusant à faire comme challenge ^^ et je suis pressée de lire le prochain texte qui sera fait pour l'évent.**

 **Malgé la longueur de mon texte, Beuah a placé la barre très haut avec le sien ! Aussi j'espère vraiment ne pas faire tache au milieu de tous ces autres auteurs bien plus compétents que moi !**

 **J'ai essayé de mettre un petit peu de BL dedans, même si c'est beaucoup en sens unique du coup. Avec certains événements récents, je suis plutôt perplexe à l'idée de poster du bl ou même du lemon. Ce qui me pose problème pour la suite de Jeff de Bruges. Enfin, j'assume tout et tant pis ! Je poste la suite de Jeff de Bruges le 16 prochain, je ne sais toujours pas si ce sera en chapitre suivant ou en temps que nouvelle histoire ! Voilà Voilà ! Je ne mords pas dans les reviews, ne vous ne faites pas ^^**


End file.
